


Vanished

by bookaddict43



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a comment fic in response to some pics at lj comm jim_and_bones and this prompt - I'll bake cookies for anybody who writes a fic where Bones is abandoned on a harsh, fighting-for-his-life world (long enough for his hair to grow), and Jim refuses to abandon his boyfriend there ;-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vanished

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic in response to some pics at lj comm jim_and_bones and this prompt - I'll bake cookies for anybody who writes a fic where Bones is abandoned on a harsh, fighting-for-his-life world (long enough for his hair to grow), and Jim refuses to abandon his boyfriend there ;-)

You don't believe it when you hear. You check the comms, verify with Spock and talk with every single member of the crew who was down on the planet. But it's so…

Bones is lost.

Vanished.

Disappeared.

You don't accept it of course and order every possible search. You transport down yourself and use up every ounce of energy your recovering body possesses. In your mind you hear him cursing your stubbornness and can almost feel his touch and wish for it daily. But there is no trace, and Starfleet growing impatient; orders you away.

Your stomach churns and with a heavy heart you temporarily do as they say; plans already percolating in your brain.

It takes eight weeks to untangle yourself from Starfleet, preserving the rest of the crew as you go. This is down to you and you alone, you won't have them hurt or interfered with.

Pike at least has an inkling what you're up to. You see his hand in the sudden availability of the decommissioned ship you acquire and are grateful for it. You feel more than gratitude when you discover the ship you were going to crew yourself peopled by what amounts to your friends and family. The thanks lodges somewhere in your throat, but they don't seem to need it so you get down to the business of finding Bones.

Because you must find him; you have to. You and he have been joined at the hip for nearly five years and you need him.

If he's not…If he's not…

You can tell him what you should have told him years ago.

And if he is…

Well you don't know what you're going to do. Finally you understand your mother's grief and start making plans that nobody is going to suffer for yours and almost hear Bones growling at you. He always pushed you to be the best you could be, his belief in you a beacon. You're doing him a disservice going down that road now. So you shake off the melancholy, join your friends and bend your mind to the problem again.

It's Chekov, his face brightening for the first time in months, who finds the anomaly. You clap him on the back and rush through ideas and schemes for retrieval of Bones.

Though you argue stringently, they won't let you go on your own of course and in the end both Spock and Sulu come with you. All of you hoping against hope. And it's sort of anti-climatic that you find him the moment you punch through. But then it's not. Because Bones is staring at you in disbelief and you're staring at him right back.

You drink in the sight of bare-to-the-waist Bones (lost weight and bulked up), with bearded chin and shoulder length hair and can't say anything. All the things you've planned to either do or say just disappear. But that's ok. Bones takes care of the talking for you – damn it Jim and a forceful request for a shower ringing in your ears, you take his hand and hold it all through the transport.

You may never let him go again.


End file.
